Phoenix Talon
Phoenix Talon '''( ) is a Legal Guild based at an unknown location within Pergrande. Its members value frienship and trust above all. It has often been involved in wars with other Guilds, usually because of a singular member being insulted or attacked by a member of another Guild. The Guild is rather disliked by the Olympiad Council due to these conflicts. The members of the Guild tend to blow things out of proportion, the Guild Master above all, for example, an insult from a singular member of another Guild could cause an all-out war between the entirety of both Guilds. Location The Phoenix Talon Guild are based in a renovated Aztec temple called Elysium which is hidden and protected with illusions and enchantments. History The Guild was founded in X801 by Ignatius Azar, and progressed to become one of the most powerful Guilds in all of the Ishgarian Empire, and the most powerful in Pergrande. The Guild was based in Helios, the Capital City of Ishgar, for years until Phoebe Apollo became Master, when she relocated it to an Aztec temple, named Elysium, in an unknown location, where it has prospered ever since, protected from the prying eyes of outsiders. Special Events '''Akacielo Festival Once a year, on the Summer Soltice, the entirety of the Guild trek up Mt. Takai and celebrate the longest day of the year, as well as the birthday of the current Guild Master. Their tradition is to light colourful fireworks, whilst some members choose to make use of the flat plateau of the mountain to spar and show off their flashiest spells. S-Class Promotion Trials Once a year, the Guild Master chooses four potential contenders for the rank of S-Class. The eight contenders choose a partner out of every Guild Member other than an S-Class mage or another contender. The contenders, along with their partners, the Guild's current S-Class mages and the Master, travel to Fuegashima, a valley in Desierto, and take part in various tests of strength, intelligence and willpower. To test the strength of the competitors, the teams of two are paired with an S-Class mage, and take part in a battle against said mage at the top of a plateau in the valley. Competitors can pass this test either by knocking the S-Class member off the mountaintop, knocking them unconscious, forcing them to yield, or simply with the S-Class mage's approval. The test of intelligence requires the competitors to find their way through the valley, as well as face off against a beast at the end of it. The beast is randomly decided once a year although to date there has been: a giant squid; a direwolf; a vulcan; a wyvern; a griffin; and a golem. Each beast is capable of being defeated only by finding its single weakspot, and if defeated any other way, it will regenerate. The willpower test requires the competitors simply to climb from the bottom of the valley to the top of one of the peaks without the help of Magic. If there is one competitor left at the end of any challenge, they immediately pass, and if there is more than one left after all of the challenges, they take part in a tiebreaker battle in the same fashion as the strength test (i.e. push the enemy from the mountain, knock them unconscious or force them to yield). Grand Magic Games Once a year, the Guild Master chooses six mages other than themselves to take part in the Grand Magic Games, a tournament that features various games, as well as duels, in order to decide the top Guild in the Ishgarian Empire, as well as grant them an astonishingly large cash prize. Members